Ring In The Sadness, Ring In The Joy
by jtbwriter
Summary: A Second Chances Story-A new year brings both heartache and joy for Rick and A.J., which will win out? All comments -criticisms welcome. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Ring In the Sadness, Ring In the Joy

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story

A new year brings both heartache and joy for Rick and A.J., which will win out?

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

Prologue

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to go to Tasha's party?" Rick asked his daughter, seeing her still in her chef's whites. 

"No, Pop, I'm not in the mood. You and Mom go ahead if you're going someplace, I'm going to write out a recipe for Grandma." Robin answered, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Robin, we're not going anywhere, too many crazies on the road. I 'm grilling some steaks and your uncles are bringing shrimp from Santa Barbara." he replied. "I was hoping you would stay home but I didn't want to ruin your plans."

"I want to spend New Year's with you guys." Robin sniffed, then hugged her father. "I love you. Thanks for being there for me. It'll be okay, it's just harder breaking up with Ian than I thought."

"I love you too, birdie. You've had to grow up too fast with all this." he told her, kissing her forehead. "You don't know how proud your Mom and I are of you."

"Thanks, Pop." Robin grinned at him, then saw her mother coming out of the barn, basket of eggs in hand.

"Here comes Mom, Looks like she wants to make party quiche for tonight, she's got so many eggs." she laughed. As his daughter went to change clothes, Rick glanced out the window to see Laurie abruptly stop, then place the basket of eggs on the patio table. "Sweetheart." he "called" to her, then a cold sensation filled him, and he immediately went outside.

As he approached the patio, he saw her turn towards him, then put her hand out.

"What is it, Laurie?" he asked, taking her hand, then pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know, Rick, something's going to happen, I just felt scared all of a sudden." she told him, clinging to him.

"It's okay, darlin', I won't let anything bad happen. I'm here." Rick kissed her, then felt his wife relax. Gratefully he realized she wasn't having one of her premonitions; much as they had saved them time and again, they were too draining for Laurie.

"Thank you, Rick. I feel better now, just don't know what came over me." she sighed, then gazing up at him, returned his tender kiss with one of her own.

"Hmmm, that's what I call better." he teased, taking the basket of eggs off the table and leading her inside, stopping just inside the door and dropping another kiss on her lips.

"I knew that mistletoe was still good!" she giggled, looking up at the wilted greenery above the doorframe.

"Only you Mom, would leave that stuff up after Christmas!" her daughter snickered, coming to her and kissing her cheek.

"Honey, I never put anything away until after the 6th anyway, besides, I'm still getting results from it!" Laurie teased, ducking a swat from Rick as he went to finish watching a game.

"You are so funny, Mom, just for that I'll make the party quiche for you!" Robin popped up from the table and took the eggs from her. As she turned away, Laurie caught her arm, then embraced her, saying, "Have I told you lately how proud I am of you, and how much I love you?"

Robin put her face against her mother's shoulder and started to cry. "Mom, I love you too, you and Pop at least understand. I really love Ian, it hurts so much and it seems to be worse everyday. How do I get over this?"

Laurie was silent for a moment, just holding her daughter and stroking her hair. Finally she said, "You don't just get over a person, he's got a piece of your heart that you'll never get back. Maybe one day you two will be able to go past this and be friends. But right now, honey, if you keep busy, and try doing things you like to do, that'll help some at least. I wish...."

Robin heard her pause, then looked up with a smile into her mother's wet eyes. "Don't, Mom. I had to handle Ian myself this time, no matter how much I would have loved to have you knock sense into him again. He's just, I don't know, just not grown up enough for me. He'll always be my brave knight, and you know something, "She went and picked up the extension. "I'm going to wish him and his grandfather a Happy New Year. I'm going to make sure he knows how important he was to me and that someday we could be friends."

"That's my girl." Laurie managed a smile at her, then waited until she left the room before putting her head down, wanting to cry. At once there was a flannel shirt against her face, and Rick held her as she sniffed and said, "I can't stand to see her in pain, Rick."

"I know, my tender heart. You are the best mother, did you know that?" he whispered, as she put her arms around him. "Only because I had the best father to help me." She replied, then lifted her face to his.

"I love you, Rick, I will always love you." She kissed him, then giggled as he nuzzled her neck and throat. "My funny girl, I love you more. You are all my favorite holidays rolled into one." He told her, then taking her arm, said "Come on, the home team needs you!"

"Yea Team!" she laughed, letting him lead her out of the kitchen


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, little brother, what's in the sack?" Rick watched A.J. disappear into the kitchenette of their office, then reappear with with two cups of coffee and a small bag in his mouth.

"Tmmk it" came the mumble, and Rick retrieved the sack from the younger Simon. "Oh yeah, macho burritos!" Rick grinned at the aroma from the foil wrapped packets, then pulled one out and handed the bag back.

"Special recipe macho burritos, courtesy of my wife!" A.J. bragged, as Rick bit into his, then stopped. "Uh, A.J., is this supposed to be crunchy?"

"No, not that I know of, oh, I see what you mean." His brother shook his head sheepishly.

"Poor Linda, she was half-asleep this morning, I think she let Ricky help crack the eggs."

"Well, never mind, it still tastes good, we'll just have to pick it apart!" Rick laughed, then saw the office line ringing.

"Simon & Simon Investigations." He answered, and found a tearful Linda on the line.

"Honey, I was just about to call you, what's wrong? Do you need A.J.?" he asked, worried.

"Noo, I'm sorry, Rick, I just took a bite of breakfast and realized Ricky didn't pick all the egg shells out of the eggs." She wailed, and he quickly had his brother pick up the line.

"Honey, it's okay, I like homemade burritos, and this just had a little bit extra flavor from my nephew, that's all. Now you dry those tears, I appreciate the hot food." He added, then hung up as A.J. took his turn consoling his wife.

When he finished, he put the phone down, then came over and hugged a surprised Rick.

"Thank you, Rick, you made her feel better. That hug was from both of us, by the way." his little brother told him, a suspicious moisture in his eyes.

"A.J., you don't have to thank me, she did make a good burrito. I just don't want her upset, or you either." He wiped his nose, then patted A.J.'s shoulder.

"After all, you've got to take care of the little mother, speaking of which, I need to remind Laurie of something." Rick picked up the phone again, then hit the speed dial for his wife.

After a busy day, the two Simons were discussing the birthday party Laurie wanted to have for Robin, when a call came from the security guard downstairs.

"What is it, Gus?" Rick asked, thinking it was the usual "who's going to win this weekend" chat.

"Rick, I've got two men from the government here, they need to come up and see you and your brother." The old guy sounded very impressed.

"Uh, sure, Gus, send them up." Rick turned to A.J., a funny feeling in his stomach. "Two men are coming upstairs. According to Gus, they're with the government. I have a weird feeling about this."

"Call Oscar, he'll have an idea who they might be." his brother suggested, then the sound of the elevator signaled the men had arrived. Quickly Rick dialed Oscar at the cabin, but only the answering machine picked up. "Oscar, call the office, would you, it's Rick. Thanks." He said, then there was a knock on the door.

A.J. got up to answer it, and saw that there were two men, one wearing glasses and a faint smile and the other, well, there was something about him that looked suspicious to Rick. Both wore suits, and Rick glimpsed tell-tale bulges that said "weapons" loud and clear.

"Mr. Rick Simon?" the older of the two men spoke up. Rick nodded. "I'm Lee Chew, and this is Mr. Beck."

Rick stood up . "This is my brother A.J."

As A.J. stepped forward to extend his hand, both men immediately produced guns and pointed them at the brothers.

"Not a word, from either of you gentlemen. Beck." The suspicious-looking man immediately grabbed A.J. and spun him around until he was against the bookcase.

Agressively searching him for a weapon, Beck pronounced him clear, then shoved him into his office chair.

"All right, what's going on here." Rick spoke up, angry at the rough treatment his brother was getting. 

"In good time, Mr. Simon, I suggest you stay quiet if you and your brother wish to survive. Secure him." Chew ordered his companion, who pulled a piece of robe from his pocket and tied A.J.'s wrists in back.

A.J.'s eyes remained glued on his brother, as Rick felt helpless to interfere. Suddenly the phone rang, and Rick shot an angry look at the older man.

"We're supposed to be in, if I don't get that..." he started. "He said to shut up!" Beck left A.J. and punched Rick in the jaw. Stunned, Rick hit the big guy in the stomach, then heard the click of a gun. "Don't move a muscle, Mr. Simon." Chew had his gun against A.J.'s head.

Rick froze as Beck got up, then balefully looking at Rick, stuffed a gag in A.J.'s mouth.

Abruptly the recorder came on. "Rick, it's Oscar. You guys can't have left yet. I'm returning your call. I'll try you at home Or reach Laurie before she leaves the Heritage. If I don't reach you there I'll call back."

Rick wanted to say "I told you so.", but the weird smile Chew gave the two brothers made him cold inside.

"Well, that's a voice from the past. We'd better take our leave. You're coming with us, Mr. Simon. Any resistance and Mr. Beck will come back and kill your brother. Cooperate, and we'll leave a message as to his whereabouts with his wife Linda." Rick saw A.J.'s eyes widen, knowing the danger their family was now in.

Rick found his voice. "It's okay, A.J. Everything will be all right."

"Of course it will, Mr. Simon. Beck, put him in the closet." Chew instructed and the cruel-faced man pushed A.J. inside the supply closet, then locked the door.

Chew motioned with his gun, and Rick grabbed his jacket and surreptitiously turned on his watch at the same time. As he started toward the elevator, Beck yanked his arm and shoved him in the direction of the stairs. "This way, and not a sound." He grated.

As they left the building, Rick hoped Oscar would call again, then maybe check his transmitter.

His hopes were dashed when they approached a dark colored sedan. As Beck opened the back door and went to push Rick in, Chew stopped him. "Just a moment."

Coming around to face Rick, the older man told him, "Give me your watch."

"What?" Rick's stomach twisted but he held his ground.

"I don't believe you're deaf, hand me the watch that your wife gave you." He patiently repeated.

Wanting to cuss a blue streak, Rick took off the transmitter watch Laurie and the kids had given him for their last anniversary. Chew pocketed with a courteous "Thank you."

Immediately Beck grabbed the older Simon's wrists and tied them with a cord, then shoved him face down onto the back seat of the car. Startled, Rick saw him reach in and use the seat belt to fasten him to the seat, then slam the door.

As the car started, Rick heard a murmur of voices, then Chew's warning voice.

"Remember, Mr. Simon, not one sound, or not only your brother, but your family will suffer."

Helpless, Rick closed his eyes, then something occurred to him.

This wasn't about him, this was about someone else. But who?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick pounded on the door, he couldn't believe he'd let himself get abducted like this.

Scarcely had they driven more then a few minutes when Chew had directed Beck into a series of turns, then they drove into a darkened place.

After he was untied from the seat, he was led into a hall way with a series of storerooms. As Chew unlocked one and opened the door, Beck untied his wrists, then pushed him inside, causing him to fall to his knees. Instantly the door was slammed shut, and he was alone.

Now he realized he had to figure a way out, not just for himself, but for whoever was the target of his abduction.

"God, I hope A.J.'s all right!" he worried. Suddenly he "heard" his wife's call, "Rick, darling where are you?"

"Laurie, call Ron, two men locked A.J. in the closet at the office. I'm being held in a wherehouse somewhere." He answered, feeling slightly more hopeful. "I'm calling now, Rick. Are you all right?"

"Yes, just mad." He flashed, then caught almost a sense of relief in her thoughts. After a couple of minutes, she came through to him, and he could feel her anxiety.

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked. "A.J.'s all right, love. He's scared you're being held hostage for someone, the guy who threw him in the closet said you'd be all right as long as they got who they wanted. Do you still have your watch?"

"No, sweetheart, they took it from me, I'm afraid they know it's a transmitter." Rick let out a deep breath, then felt something heavy in his back pocket. A slight grin crossed his face as he pulled out the old fashioned watch Laurie had given him for Christmas. "Laurie, uh, I have my new watch, does it have what I think it has?"

"Oh, Rick, yes, it has a locator on it, they couldn't put the transmitter in because of the emergency light, but the top can be turned and it will activate my watch as well as Robbie's and Dad's and A.J.'s!" she answered.

Tuning the top, he saw a light blink twice, then fade. Abruptly he heard steps coming toward the door, and he quickly shoved the watch back into his pocket.

"Mr. Simon, stand away from the door or I'll shoot." a voice sounded, and reluctantly Rick backed away. "Here we go." Rick thought, hoping he'd get at least one crack at his abductor.

As the door opened, the light revealed Chew, now clad in a dark outfit. Holding a snub-nosed revolver, he was followed by Beck, a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry we've had to meet this way, Mr. Simon. Nothing personal, you understand." the first man said calmly.

"Well, isn't that nice, nothing personal, Chew, if that's your name. You threaten my brother and myself, lock him in a closet and abduct me. I don't know you, but why don't you get what you want from me and let me go home"

"Certainly, Mr. Simon." Chew answered. "But first I have to "get", as you put it, what I want. Beck, a chair please." The other man brought forth a chair then pushed Rick into it.

"Watch it, jerk!" Rick went to push back, only to freeze as the older man leveled the weapon at him. "Not a muscle, Mr. Simon, I'm doing the pushing here. Now, answer me a few questions and we'll all go on our way."

Coming to stand in front of Rick, Chew continued. "I know you are a friend of Colonel Austin, I want to know where his current assignment is."

Confused, Rick looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm friends with Steve, but he doesn't tell me what work he's doing. As a matter of fact, he's retired. I don't think he's been on an assignment in months."

"You lie, Mr. Simon. He's looking to stop a terrorist plot, and you know exactly where he is." the man contradicted him. "Beck, show our guest how we deal with liars."

Beck came from in back of him and slugged Rick in the stomach without warning, then backhanded him on each side of his face,as he gasped in pain.

"I told you, I don't know where Steve is. I wouldn't tell you if I did. I never worked for the OSI, but I figure if you're after Steve, you're working against our country." he managed.

His assailant raised his hand to strike Rick again, only for the older man to snap, "No, Beck."

Coming to face Rick, holding the gun level with his bleeding face, he looked him in the eyes, then nodded. "I believe you, Mr. Simon, but I know how to get the information I need."

Motioning with his head to Beck, Chew backed away, then pulled something out of his pocket as Beck stood in back of him. Rick involuntarily winced, seeing his watch in his abductor's hand.

"I know what this can do, Mr. Simon, I'm going to signal to your wife. She'll be only too happy to cooperate to save you any more pain." Chew smiled, then turned the watch stem to the send position.

Rick frantically "called" to Laurie, "Sweetheart, don't answer your watch, it's a trap. Please Laurie, don't listen to him."

"Mrs. Simon, can you hear me, Mrs. Simon, I have your husband." the older man spoke to the transmitter, then pressed receive.

"Rick, I hear him, who is it?" his wife "answered" him. "He came to the office calling himself "Lee Chew", he wants information on Steve's assignment." Rick came back to her.

"I never heard of him, I won't answer him until I get Oscar on my transmitter so he can listen." Laurie "pictured" back to him.

Chew's tone suddenly turned threatening. "Mrs. Simon, if you don't answer, I'm going to let my colleague start breaking fingers, starting with your husband's little finger. I'm going to count to three. One, two..."

"NO!" Rick heard Laurie over the transmitter in Chew's hand. The older man smiled, then replied. "There you are, Mrs. Simon. It's nice to hear your voice."

"Please, who are you, is Rick all right?" she quavered, as he "heard" her say "forgive me, darling, I can't let him hurt you."

"I'll let you speak with him, Mrs. Simon, then you're going to do exactly as I say, then he's free to go." Rick paled, knowing his wife's dilemma. "It's alright, angel. Do as he says."

"All right, Mr. Simon, you may speak to your wife." Chew held the watch out to him and he took it.

"Laurie, I'm okay. Don't cry, he's not going to hurt me. Are you driving?" he played along as he told her "Don't go anywhere without Oscar following you."

"Yes, Rick, but I'm going to pull over." she sniffed. At once the gunman took the watch from Rick. "Mrs. Simon, I told you to do exactly as I say. You will not pull over. You are currently on the freeway and heading toward your home, am I right?"

"Tell him yes, Laurie." Rick told her, trying to buy time until Oscar could tail her.

"Yes, but..." never mind, Mrs. Simon. I want you to get off on the Anderson off ramp, then go north on Anderson until you reach the industrial park. I want you to pull into the parking lot and wait there. You will receive further instructions as to the return of your husband then. You are not to call the police or give attention to yourself in anyway, or Mr. Simon will be dead. Do you understand?" Chew threatened.

"Yes, I understand." she replied, then started to obey the directions only for him to call her again. "Mrs. Simon, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Leave the transmitter on send, I want to hear everything around you. If I hear you calling for help or the police, you'll never see your husband again." Chew said sternly.

"I will, only don't hurt him, please." Laurie answered as Rick assured her "Oscar and Rudy will be here soon, darlin'. Just play along, but don't go with him."

"I won't" she answered. Just then Beck came toward Rick with a piece of rope in his hands. "I'm going to leave you for a little while, Mr. Simon. Beck will be on the premises just in case any visitors show up." Chew added, as his cohort yanked Rick's arms in back of him and tied his wrists, then his ankles.

Unable to move, Rick scowled at the two men. "Leave my wife alone, Chew, if that's your name. She hasn't worked for the OSI for 17 years, she couldn't tell you anything about Austin if she wanted to!"

"I beg to differ, Mr. Simon. Your wife still has a certain ability, shall we say, to connect with Steve Austin. That's what I want and that's what will save your life." the older man smiled, then turned to Beck. "Don't let anything or anyone near this room, if anything happens, kill him."

The cruel-faced man grinned, then glanced at Rick and made a slashing motion to his throat.

Rick just glared at him.

Laughing, Beck followed Chew out of the room, then Rick heard the lock slam home. As soon as he heard the footsteps depart down the hall, he "called" to his wife, "Chew's gone to meet you, Laurie. If anyone approaches the car, lock yourself in, got it?"

"Yes, Rick, I love you. If anything happens..." he interrupted by picturing him holding her. "Nothing's going to happen, I won't let them hurt you, I'll be with you soon, sweetheart."

"I know, darling, but I can't wait." Laurie answered, "I just wish I knew why they're after us."

After a few minutes, he heard gunshots sound nearby, and Rick took a chance. "I'm in here, guys!" he yelled, then immediately heard Chief Ron Johnson's voice. "Rick, which room are you in?"

"The third one I think, hurry. Chew's going to kidnap Laurie any moment now!"

Rick got a cold feeling as the door to his prison was broken in, then Ron and A.J. burst in. "Rick, are you all right?" A.J. asked, helping to untie him.

"Just sore, little brother, we've got to get to Laurie, though!" he replied Suddenly, Rick heard his wife call in a panic "Rick!"

Responding to her thoughts, he felt her fading, then nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

As Rick was being rescued, Laurie saw a sedan pull up behind her Jeep.

Hitting the automatic lock, she listened to Oscar's morse code reply that he was within a mile of her location, and that Ron and A.J. were ready to free Rick. "Do not go with him, honey, that's an order." she translated, then was startled by tapping on her back window.

Turning around, she saw a bespeckled man motioning for her to open the doors. Shaking her head, she decided to try to drive away, only for the passenger window to be broken. Laurie brought her arm up to protect her face from the flying glass, but a hand thrust itself into the car, and seized her arm in a vise-like grip.

"NO!" she screamed, then she saw the man who'd been at the back of her car produce a cloth and yanking her toward him, push it over her face.

Struggling against him, she tried to hold her breath, only to gasp in pain as he twisted her arm. Slowly her strength left her, as everything started to fade. Woozily she realized she was being lifted from her car, and she struggled against the arms holding her.

"Don't move, Laurie, or I'll put you out, promise or no promise." a voice said calmly. Fearful of being knocked out, Laurie stopped moving, then moaned "what promise."

"I once promised to protect you from harm, Laurie, and I won't hurt you if you cooperate." the voice continued, sounding more familiar.

The person holding her abruptly set her down, then she felt something binding her arms and legs. "No, please." she whispered dizzily, as something covered her face.

"This is just until we reach your husband, Laurie. If you remain silent, I won't gag you. Just relax, you'll be with him in a little while." came the reply.

Hearing a door close, she heard a motor start, then panic overtook her as she feared this "Chew"s reaction when he discovered Rick was gone.

As the car moved onto the highway, Laurie heard a faint clicking noise, then knew that her father was sending her a message, trying to let her know he was right behind her.

Unfortunately, her abductor must have figured out the same thing, as suddenly the vehicle veered off the road. Making a sharp turn, the motor was shut off, and anxious moments passed. Just when Laurie thought she would go crazy with anxiety, the man chuckled. "Oscar's getting old, never thought he'd fall for that. Just in case...." she gasped as a hand grasped her left wrist, then took off her watch.

"No, not my watch, that's from my husband." she sniffed, figuring Chew suspected that was her transmitter.

"Sorry, Laurie, I'll leave it here for Oscar to find. Now I'm sorry, but I need you to be quiet." he said, then something was over her mouth and nose, cutting off her air.

Holding her breath as best she could, Laurie made a murmur of protest, then went limp, praying he'd take the cloth off her face. Suddenly she could breathe, then heard the door close again and the car take off.

Dizzy, she tried to listen to the message Oscar was sending, then everything was silent.

A few miles away, Rick was panicking, he'd heard his wife's "call", then after her initial silence, he'd used A.J.'s transmitter to listen with growing anger to her abductor. Sitting in the parking lot of the abandoned industrial building he'd been held in, Ron and A.J. and now Robbie all waited for Laurie's kidnapper to return with her.

But Oscar had just called in. "Rick, this Chew ducked into a neighborhood park and tried to lose me. He's figured out Laurie had a transmitter, he left her watch on a bench here and took off. I'm following them by the signal her pendant is sending, but I'm going to have to stay back this time, otherwise he may search her further."

"Be careful, Oscar, he knows you're looking for him by the crack he made." Rick answered, trying to remain calm in spite of the danger his Laurie was in. He'd been close to breaking when he heard her gentle plea not to take his gift to her.

Just then Ron called in from his police transmitter. "Rick, we know who this guy is, he's an ex-OSI agent, Allen Masterson. Oscar, do you remember this man?"

There was a pause, then Oscar's voice quietly sounded. "Yes, God protect my girl. He was one of our agents when Laurie was with the OSI. Unfortunately he suffered a mental breakdown when another agent jilted him. He was obsessed with Callahan, my secretary, then Jaime. He killed a man that got the promotion he thought he should get, and was put away in an institution. I had heard he was moved to a half-way house last year, but I never thought..."

"Oscar, we need to warn Steve, Masterson's obsessed with finding out about some mission Steve's on." Rick told him. "Steve isn't on any mission, Rick, he and Jaime are up in Northern California. I'm afraid Masterson is referring to a mission Steve did last month. It's still in progress, but Steve isn't needed on the fact-finding part. When you reach Laurie, tell her to explain that to Masterson, I'll call Steve and have him try Laurie too." The older man replied, calmly.

For the next several hours, Rick tried every way to reach his wife. Her pendant was malfunctioning somehow, only giving a general direction and area in Chandler, a suburb 20 minutes from their location. Every few minutes Rick would "call" Laurie, reassuring her, talking to her, picturing how much he loved her. He talked to his mother to relieve her anxiety, and found Cecilia was being strong for him.

"Son, she's come through worse, at least you know where she might be. As soon as she wakes up, she'll help you find her." his mom encouraged him.

"Thanks, Mom. I needed to hear that. I'm scared what that psycho might do to her." Rick confessed, his fear evident in his voice.

"Of course you are, Rick. I've never seen two people with a stronger love then you and Laurie. You two have been through so much, and I know you'll be together soon." Cecilia promised, somehow making Rick believe too.

Finally in the early morning hours they caught a break, as Ron got a report of a sedan matching the one that Oscar had followed being seen entering a medical complex.

"Let's go!" Rick got behind the wheel of his truck, only to have Ron stop him before he turned the key. "Rick, be real. The man may be mentally ill, but he's not stupid. He's bound to be on the lookout for your truck. You and A.J. come with me, I have an unmarked car. Oscar, can you come with Rudy, he's seen your car too." Ron asked.

"I'm coming too." Robbie added over the radio. "All right, Robbie, you secure the entrance to the complex once we enter from the back. Once we get closer, hopefully Laurie's transmitter will pinpoint which building he's got her in." the chief of detectives added.

Just as Rick got into Ron's car, he felt a frantic call from his wife, and immediately he returned a message to her. "Laurie, we're coming, we know where you are. Just hold on, sweetheart. I love you." "Rick, I love you too, he told me you and Oscar were dead, oh thank God!" she answered. "No, my love, we're coming, just stay calm."

Laurie "heard" him, and was ready to cry, she wanted him so much. She had regained concisouness feeling sick to her stomach. What didn't help was the blindfold she was still wearing. Trying to move, she realized her wrists were bound to a metal rail on either side of her, and a strap held her upright in a bed of some kind.

"Please, I'm going to be sick, please could I have some water?" she gasped.

Suddenly a voice sounded right next to her. "One moment, Laurie, just breathe through your nose." At once a glass was held to her lips, and she managed a few sips of water.

"Thank you, oh my God, is that you Allen?" she belatedly recognized the voice by the way he said her name.

"You remembered, Laurie. I'd hoped you would. The kindest person I knew back then, I'm sorry you don't feel good. If you help me, I'll get you back to your family. Too bad about your husband and Oscar though." he said, almost sadly.

"What, what do you mean?" Laurie gulped, fearful of what had happened after she passed out. "Oscar stupidly tried to rescue your husband before we reached our destination; there was a shootout with my assistant, and both Oscar and your husband were killed." Masterson told her.

"Rick!" Laurie immediately called, then started to cry when he responded. Letting Allen Masterson believe it was from grief, she tolerated his putting a hand to her face and dabbing her tears. "Please take the blindfold off, there can't possibly be a reason for me to have it on now." she sniffed.

"All right, Laurie, close your eyes." he said, almost gently. Trying not to cringe at his touch, Laurie waited for him to undo the cloth around her eyes, then opened her eyes, blinking in the artificial light. Slowly the room came into focus, and when it stopped whirling, she saw it was a small hospital or clinic room, all white tile and black trim.

A face came into view, and she saw it was the man with glasses who had taken her from her Jeep. "Allen, why did you do all this, why?" she asked, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Why, Laurie, I was put away, away from the world for 16 years. I was deprived because Allen Carr took what I wanted. I want my life back, and the money I'll collect from the information you give me will help me do that. All I want, my dear, is the location of where Steve Austin is, and the name of his contact. He won't be hurt, Laurie, I promise." Masterson explained, leaning over and adjusting the pillow in back of her head.

"Thank you." Laurie said, then looking in his eyes, decided to try to reason with him.

"Allen, I don't know where Steve is, I retired years ago. Steve and Jaime are retired too, I don't think he's on any assignments either. I'm sorry you suffered because of Allen Carr, he nearly killed all of us, and he tried to kill my Rick too, not once but twice." she told him sorrowfully. "He died last year trying hurt us again."

"He's dead?" Masterson frowned as she nodded. "Yes, Oscar killed him, he kidnapped Rick and I to get back at Oscar, after he went to prison."

"I..I didn't know. I wouldn't have put you through this if I'd known. Carr's dead, well, guess I do owe Oscar. Too bad I can't pay him back." he smiled sarcastically, then immediately got up and fetched a rolling tray. Covered with a cloth, it looked like one of those surgical setups.

"I believe you to a point, Laurie, but I can't wait to verify everything. I know Austin went on a mission last month, and that he's trying to break up a terrorist group. I want you to contact him, and find out where he is and who he's working with undercover." the former agent ordered her.

"I told you, I don't know if I can reach him, if he's more then a few hundred miles he's out of range for me now!" she said, upset. "You will, my dear, or else I'll be forced to practice what I learned the last few years!" he threatened icily.

As he uncovered the tray, Laurie gasped, as there were probes and syringes filled with fluid, and a laser knife, and other instruments too numerous to mention.

Some of her fear must have connected with Rick, as she heard a call, stronger then before. "Laurie, what's happened, I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Rick, hurry, he's gone crazy. Darling, I love you, tell Dad it's Masterson, he's threatening to torture me to find out where Steve is!" she "told" him, her thoughts almost jumbling in her panic.

"Tell him anything, sweetheart, it's okay. Steve's not on any mission, he's going to try to reach you. Just play along, please." he pleaded fearfully with her. Suddenly she realized Masterson's eyes were on her. "What is it, Laurie, are you trying to reach Austin?"

Laurie gazed back at him, unable to control her trembling voice. "Yes, but he's not responding. You're frightening me, Allen. I 've been scared before, I've had an "x" slashed in my palm on my wedding day, a murderer lock me in a ghost town jail cell to rot, a bully threaten to inject me with heroin, lots of horrible things. But never has a person that I trusted tell me he's going to torture me."

The man stared back at her, then spoke very gently. "You've been through a lot, haven't you, my dear. I understand." Allen's hand came up and she held still as he caressed her cheek, then suddenly riveted his eyes on her neck.

"What is that you're wearing?" he grated harshly. "It's my pendant watch, Rick ..gave it to me for Christmas a couple of years ago. I never take it or my locket off." she answered, hoping against hope he wouldn't go off.

"Only a pendant, huh, let me see that!" he grasped it and tried to yank it off her neck. Laurie screamed and struggled against the restraints on her arms and wrists as he failed to get it off, then he put his hand over her mouth as he picked up a laser pen and turned it on.

"I'm going to take off that pendant from around your neck one way or the other, Laurie. You will remain absolutely silent unless you want me to use this pen on that pretty face of yours." he quietly said, his eyes fixed on hers. She nodded tearfully, and he removed his hand from her mouth, then used the laser to cut her chain.

Laurie closed her eyes, she was dead as soon as he pried open the watchworks. "Rick, darling, he's going to kill me. I love you." she thought to him. At once he came back to her, almost shouting, "I'm coming, don't move my love. If he comes at you, twist as far away as you can."

Hope flooding her, she opened her eyes to see Masterson holding a scalpel in one hand and her pendant in the other. Suddenly she saw her husband behind the ex-agent, weapon in hand. Before he could speak, Masterson warned "Mr. Simon, you will put down your weapon, and join your wife over here, or I will slit her jugular with this knife."

Rick saw him level the scalpel at her face, and he slowly put his gun on the floor, then ever so slowly came to Laurie's side, facing the older man. "I'm here, Laurie." he turned and looked in her eyes and saw fear and hope mixed.

"That's better. Now, Laurie, you will reach Austin. You have until I count ten. One, two, three." Masterson began, his eyes focused on Laurie. Rick watched him, then when he came to "seven, eight," grabbed the weapon in the palm of his hand, ignoring the slashing pain as it went into his skin.

"Drop it, now!" he yelled, then flung Masterson away from them to the floor. Panting, his eyes blazing with madness, their assailant came off the floor and grabbed the laser pen in his hand, then lunged toward Laurie, only to take a round in the chest from both Rick and Oscar.

Abruptly the weapon dropped from the lifeless fingers of Masterson, and he toppled to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Oscar and Rudy both entered the room, , Rick turned to Laurie, seeing her shaking with fright. "Laurie, darlin'." he said, then quickly cut the bindings on her wrists and chest and caught her as she fell into his arms.

Laurie leaned against him as she gasped, "Rick, you're bleeding!" Lifting her aching arm, she took his cut hand and stopped the bleeding with the cloth from the surgical tray. She held it against her as she saw Rick's expression of pain soften, then he drew her face to his. "My brave sweetheart." he murmured, kissing her gently, as her tears wet his shirt. "Darling, I was so afraid...." she wept, then felt his arm around her, comforting her.

"It's all right darlin', I'm here. You're safe, my angel." he soothed her, trying to calm down. "Rick, if you hadn't come...he was going to ...." Laurie couldn't form the words.

"I know, Laurie, I know." Rick stroked her arm, then feeling her sobs start to diminish, moved over for Oscar to hold her. The anger the former OSI chief had released with the shooting of the madman increased as he saw how upset his girl was. "Dad, he told me you were dead, he was trying to make me feel all alone..."

"Never, Laurie, you're not alone, baby." he said softly, and she looked up at him, then put her head against his chest. Oscar kissed her hair, then Rudy hugged her as relief covered his face.

"Honey, we're going to take you to the hospital now." Rudy saw her take a deep sigh, then she raised her head and gazed at her friend. "Just as long as you don't leave me, I'll be okay."

"Laurie, it's all right, I won't leave your side, not for a minute, I promise, sweetheart." Rick gently told her, knowing she was probably in shock still.

Slowly his wife nodded her head, then lifted her face to his and kissed him. "Thank you, darling, as long as Rudy looks at you too. It's just going to take a while for me to stop being afraid for us." Laurie added, then snuggled in his arms as Rick lifted her out off the bed. Oscar wrapped her in a blanket then Rick carried her outside into the icy morning air.

"Mom!" Robbie came around the corner of the building with Chief Ron and Rick stopped so Laurie could embrace her son.

"My baby, I thought I'd never see you again." she gulped. "No, Mom, we'll never let that happen. If I hadn't seen that weird flash come through the window..." Robbie stopped when she started to cry again. "It was when he used a laser to cut off my pendant. Oh, Rick, he cut the chain and took my Christmas gift!"

"Honey, it's all right, I've got it right here." Ron opened his hand to show it to her, then Rick vowed "Angel, I'll have it fixed before you go home. It's all right."

Laurie took a deep breath, and tried to stop crying. "Thank you, Ron. Bless you, Robbie."she kissed his cheek.

Rick was glad to get her into the ambulance Rudy had called. Within minutes they were racing to the hospital as Rudy bandaged Rick's hand, then started treating Laurie. True to his word, Rick refused to leave her side as the emergency room doctor ran some tests on his wife. While they waited for the results, Rick held Laurie as she told him how she was taken, and how the former agent had lied and said Oscar and Rick were killed by Beck.

"No, sweetheart, Ron and Oscar snuck up on Beck and shot him. My guess is when Masterson pulled up on the other side of the building and saw us leaving, he decided to make up that story to make you feel helpless." Rick reassured her.

"The only time I want to feel helpless is in my brave husband's arms." she sighed, kissing his cheek as she lay against him. "My precious, that is where you're going to stay!" he whispered as he kissed her again and again, on every injured place on her neck and face.

Just then there was a knock on the treatment room door, and A.J. stuck his head in. "Hey, this place is for sick people!" he teased, as Laurie brightened up. "Little brother, are you all right?" she asked, getting a kiss from A.J. as Rick pretended to be upset at being interrupted.

"I'm fine, just a little clostraphobic. How my big brother treating you?" he grinned, sitting down and taking her hand.

"He has the best bedside manner of any doctor I've ever had." she beamed, then took his bandaged hand and kissed it.

"See, A.J., all those hours of playing doctor finally paid off!" Rick smirked.


	6. Epilogue

"Robbie, what time is Robin being picked up?" Rick asked, turning down the heat on the stove.

"Ramona's coming at 1pm, she's going to remember that she has to pick up Andy's bottle from Mom. Boy, is she going to be surprised!" his son chuckled as he pulled the ice trays from the freezer and made slush for drinks.

Rick surveyed the array of party goodies, then glanced out to the living room, where Laurie was busy playing with Ceci as A.J. had Ricky "helping" put chairs out.

"I'm glad Father Nick is coming to say Sunday Mass, Pop. I've got some extra thank you's to offer up." Robbie said quietly, having seen his father keeping an eye on his mother.

"You and me both, son. So many things could have happened to stop us from saving your mother, and me, for that matter. There but for the grace of, well, God." Rick finished, then was surprised by Robbie's putting his arms around him.

"I know, Pop, I can't forget what almost happened to you too, Mom sure hasn't." he gulped.

"I know, Robbie. She's had a couple of bad dreams, but thankfully she's managed to talk out almost everything, including us now having "matching scars"." Rick patted his son on the back, then releasing him, saw the tears in his eyes. "We'll be all right, Robbie. You and Robin have been the biggest help of all. Speaking of who."

"Rick, Robbie! Hurry up and hide, Ramona just pulled up!" Laurie stuck her head in the kitchen, then smiled at her men.

Rick couldn't help it, he pulled her to him and ducking down behind the kitchen counter, kissed her. "I love you, Laurie." he whispered, as Robbie went to hide behind the kitchen door, snickering at his father's antics.

"Oh, I love you too, my Lionheart." she murmured, happily snuggling into his embrace. He growled in her neck to her delight, then kissed her throat gently.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and Robin called, "Mom, where are you? We need Andy's bottle!"

"Coming!" she called back, trying not to laugh. Rick helped her up, then as she went through the kitchen door everyone got ready as she greeted the two girls, then handed the bright eyed Andy his bottle.

"Honey, there's just one other thing you forgot." Laurie added, then grinning, snapped her fingers.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted, springing up like Jack in the Boxes. Andy let out a squeal of delight as Robin stood and stared, then started to laugh at Robbie's getting stuck behind the kitchen door.

"You are terrible, Ramona, I felt so sorry for Andy!" she pretended to hit her friend, then started hugging and kissing everyone. "Hey, don't blame me, your brother said it was turnabout fair play time!" Ramona giggled.

Soon everyone was holding plates of hamburgers and steaks, baked potatoes and salads. Robin insisted on her parents sitting on either side of her, something Rick had noticed was a habit of hers now.

"Happy, Birdie?" he asked, passing her a refill on her soda.

"Yes, Pop. I love this, having my family around me. Except, where's Grandma?" Robin looked for her, then saw her coming in the door, being escorted by Chief Joseph. A grin lit up her face. "Pop, she's been seeing the Chief a lot, hasn't she?"

"Yes, and don't tease her, Robin. Your mom and I think it's a wonderful thing." her father replied, smiling at the twosome.

"I won't, Pop, but I think it's cute!" she answered, beaming as she got up and hugged the newcomers.

As the plates emptied around them, Robbie got the cake and ice cream ready, then signaled to Rick, whose turn it was this year to offer the birthday toast. Every year it was a race to see which parent would "blubber" as Robbie put it, first.

Tapping a glass, the room full of family and friends quieted as Rick looked at everyone gathered.

"Okay, here's the deal. Fifteen years ago I met a pair of brown eyes and fell in love.

She was ten years old and already had her mother's caring and courage in her. I was a goner from day one. Now she's grown into a beautiful woman, and she makes me proud to be her dad every day of my life." Rick took a deep breath, and tears filled his eyes. Reaching out, he took Robin's hand, then added, "To the sweetest flower and the dearest heart, I want to say Happy Birthday to our Robin!"

Those who weren't crying echoed "Happy Birthday!, as Robin grabbed her father in a emotional hug, then her brother. Laurie stood with tears in her eyes, patting both of them on the back.

Finally Robbie released Robin, who then embraced her mother, saying, "Thank you, Mom, this is a good birthday, you've made me happy all day!"

"My baby, you make me happy everyday!" she replied, then kissed her and let Cecilia have a chance to hug her grandchild.

"Rick, that was the most beautiful speech you've ever given." Cecilia cried, turning to her oldest son, who managed a chuckle. "Well, I've had enough practice with her mother!"

As the party wound down, Laurie packed up cake and painted cups for everyone. As she waved goodbye at Robin's friend Tasha, she caught sight of a familiar car pulling up, and her heart ached.

"Who is that, honey?" Rudy came up behind her, having seen her with her arms full.

"Oh, Rudy, it's Ian. This is either a wonderful birthday gift or ." she sighed. "I have to let her decide for herself, Rudy."

"You go get the birthday girl, missy, I'll find out what Mr. Whitecloud's intentions are." the doctor said firmly.

Laurie found her daughter behind the kitchen door, furtively wiping her eyes.

"Honey, it's all right." she comforted her, putting her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Thanks, Mom." she sniffed, then saw the worried look on her mother's face.

"Robin, there's someone outside who I think came to see you. Before you go meet him, you should know your Uncle Rudy went to "find out what his intentions are". His words, I might add." Laurie smiled.

"Oh, I love him, Mom." Robin started to grin. "Let me go rescue Ian from him, it'll be okay."

Watching her daughter go outside, Laurie melted as two arms came around her, and a kiss made it's way to her neck.

"My angel." Rick breathed against her, groaning as she kissed him below his ear, then left a mint-flavored kiss deep in his mouth, making him hungry for more.

"My valkrie, I'll get rid of everyone, then we'll continue this." he whispered.

"Ohh, I'll be waiting." Laurie teased, seeing the fire in his eyes. Then she gulped, remembering who was also waiting. "Darling, Ian's outside, Rudy's gone to see what he wants. Robin said she'd go rescue him, but ...."

"He's outside our house, after what he did to my little girl!" Rick started to heat up, then blindly turned toward the living room, only to feel a restraining touch on his arm.

"Rick, let him defend himself to her first. She's the one he hurt, Robin needs to decide, not you, not me." Laurie got in front of him, pain written on her face for both father and daughter.

Rick stared at her, then swallowed hard. "I need to see him, now," he said, quietly. His wife sighed, then stood aside. "Yes, love." She watched him go to the front of the house, then followed him.

As he came to the living room, he could see to his surprise that Father Nick had confronted Ian, and Rudy was standing on the side, watching the twosome with a slight smile on his face. Robin was intently looking at the two men, then she gazed up at her father as he came out onto the porch.

"Pop, Ian has something to discuss with you. I've already had my say." she explained calmly.

Suddenly the anger left him, and he faced the young man, feeling almost sorry for him.

"Ian." he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simon, that seems so little compared to what I did to Robin. I would do anything to make up to her what my childish behavior has done. I've blown every chance so far to earn her love and trust. Now I'm asking for another chance to prove that I've changed, and that I will make a good husband for your daughter." Whitecloud spoke firmly, even as his knees trembled.

"Husband!" Rick burst out, then felt Laurie's touch on his arm.

Glancing over at her face, he saw her eyes were red, and he realized with a sinking heart he had hurt his wife. Putting his hand on hers, he smiled at her, and was rewarded with an understanding look.

"Mom, Pop, Ian asked me to marry him back on New Year's Eve. I said no, because although he apologized, he didn't prove to me that he'd grown up enough to be that responsible. Now, " she reached over and took Ian's hand. "He's agreed to go to pre-marriage counseling with Father Nick. Then we'll decide if we have a future together."

"And I took him on only if his grandfather comes, Rick, and I want you and Laurie to come for a couple of sessions too. Seems it didn't hurt you any when you were engaged." their long-time friend joked.

"Well, Pop, Mom, what do you think?" Robin looked at them, and Rick felt Laurie's hand tremble as she took a deep breath.

"I think we can work with this, honey. As long you two can start fresh, I think we can too. Rick?" she gazed up at him, her expression pleading.

Rick took a moment, then decided to end the suspense. "If my little girl, and my angel," he winked at Laurie, "can give you another chance, so can I."

At once he had both his wife and daughter in his arms, laughing and crying. He gave each of them a hug, then extended his hand to Ian, who thankfully shook it, then also hugged him.

"Rudy." He glanced over the sea of emotion in front of him, and saw the older man wipe his eyes. "On behalf of Oscar, who's going to be mad he missed all of this, I can't say no to either of them, son." He sniffed, then chuckled as Father Nick said, "Come on Rudy, let's grab a soda and give them some privacy. They'll be glad of it when I'm done with them. Laurie," he looked at her, then jerked his head towards Rick.

"You have some letting go to talk over with Rick, too, honey. I'll start picking up." He added.

Surprised, she gave him a hug, then looked over at Rudy, who nodded at her and Rick.

"You both need to talk still, missy. I know about your nightmares, Rick"

Rick was confused until he remembered how badly they had both slept the night before. He took Laurie's hand in his. "Come on, sweetheart. I think Dr. Simon needs to make a house call."

"Yes, my love." She sighed and let him take her into the house. Going into their room and shutting the door, he sat on the bed and took her into his arms.

"Rick, is it the bad dream you had last night?" she asked, resting against him.

"Yes, darlin'. I saw Masterson coming at you again with the scalpel. I didn't get there in time, and you...." He hesitated, seeing the picture in his mind again.

"Oh no, Rick. You did, just look at me, dearest." She took both of his hands in hers.

"Remember, you put your gun down and came to my side. When Masterson was threatening me, you put your hand in front of my face, and ...oh God." She cried, suddenly seeing the knife going in Rick's hand, the blood, the mad eyes of her abductor.

Rick squeezed her hands, "Laurie, the knife cut my hand, but it's almost healed. What didn't heal was the pain he caused us both. That's why you had nightmares and I keep having flashbacks. He didn't cut your throat, I didn't bleed to death. I'm right here and you're safe."

He looked in her tear-filled eyes, then their arms were around each other, and they were crying and kissing all at once.

Finally they were both drained, and Rick tenderly lay her down next to him, then stroked her face. "Feel better, precious?" he whispered, then saw her smile up at him.

"Yes, my love. Are you okay, I didn't know you were having bad dreams!" she kissed his cheek then lay her head next to his.  
  
"And flashbacks. I kept thinking it was our not sleeping well. No more daymares or nightmares, sweetheart." He kissed her hand, then her wrist and arm and finally her neck, bringing her happily into his embrace.

"That's what I call talking it out, Dr. Simon!" Laurie giggled as Rick said "and we'll need to do this more often. I'm going to have to make house calls every day, darlin' for the rest of our lives!"


End file.
